1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to novel exercise device and method for exercising the legs.
2. Background Art
Physical exercise has become increasingly popular, as it improves a person's feeling of general well-being and is even thought to decrease the incidence of disease and to lengthen a person's life span. Exercising has been demonstrated to have certain specific benefits such as increasing a person's blood level of desirable high density lipoproteins, decreasing osteoporosis-causing loss of calcium in the bones, and decreasing blood pressure.
Many exercise devices are relatively expensive and space-consuming, as well as being difficult to transport easily. This is particularly true of devices for exercising the legs.
Another limitation of many exercise devices is that each is limited to exercising a specific muscle group. The device described in the above-referenced co-pending patent application is directed to exercising only the lower legs. Other leg exercising devices are designed to exercise the upper muscle groups of the legs by assisting in performing leg splits, but do nothing to exercise the lower legs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide leg exercising device and method that can be used to exercise more than one group of leg muscles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such device that can be disassembled and folded for convenient storage and portability.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device that is lightweight.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a device that can be economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.